Hiding My Heart
by krissyucoofoo
Summary: "I never want to feel that vulnerable again, just to have my heart taken away, broken to pieces, and given back. My heart will forever stay hidden, 'So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away.'" - Takes place if Ezra left for the job in New Orleans...


First FanFiction… ever. So if you want to judge go ahead. No one is stopping you. But please be nice about it. Constructive criticism people! :)

**ARIA** POV:

"Hiding My Heart"

(originally by Brandi Carlile)

_This is how the story went_

_I met someone by accident_

_Who blew me away_

_Blew me away_

When you first talked to me at that bar, you caused my heart to stop. You took my breath away. And yet, you were like a breath of fresh air. I had this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach I had never experienced before. I loved it.

It was only you and I against the world, no one to stop us. No one to tell us we were wrong.

I wasn't supposed to meet you, and before, I thought if the time came when I met my potential soul-mate, I wouldn't want to. I didn't want to. I couldn't risk the heartache. I was bound to hurt you. Everyone I loved I had hurt. You were different. You didn't judge me for the lies I had told. Or the secrets I had kept. You only wanted to know me, for me. It was you who swept me off my feet. It was you who made this cold heart of mine, melt.

_And It was in the darkest of my days_

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

_And buried them away, buried them away_

With each kiss, a drizzle of that bitterness and remorse, that had so tightly guarded my heart, gave way. Its droplets had misted through my veins, causing me to tremor slightly at the newly found warmth in my heart. You made me feel safe, and wanted. You took every ounce of my fear, and hardships and replaced them with you boundless love, that my heart was overflown. Whenever we were together, I forgot about everything else in my life. You taught me to trust. You taught me to love. You made me feel whole again.

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

I used to wish we could have had a normal relationship, but discovered I was wrong. No matter how crazy it seemed, I wouldn't have had our love any other way. We always found a way. I wished you would have stayed. I wish that your face would be the first thing I would see in the morning, with children jumping on the bed for us to wake up, your crystalline orbs gazing into mine secretly proclaiming how blessed we are. Instead I wake up to a plain cracked wall, and the sound of an empty apartment. I wish you would not have given up on us so easily, because one person didn't condone our relationship. In the beginning I wouldn't have believed for a second that you would leave me. You promised. As it turns out, promises aren't meant to be kept.

I wished I hadn't fallen in love with you. I wished I had known then that one day you would leave. I had thought about if you had ever left, but back then, I found it too hard to convince myself. That wall of bitterness and all the sorrow you had once torn down, had gradually rebuilt itself, and I plan on it never being torn down again. It has been locked away in a cage of melancholy, without a key.

I never want to feel that vulnerable again, just to have my heart taken away, broken to pieces, and given back. My heart will forever stay hidden, _"So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away."_

** Had this idea in my head for a long time, and decided, "What the hay?!" So this is only part of the song, the rest might get published but that depends on how well it goes. If you like it great! If not, then that's okay! If you people like it and review, then I shall post more. If not then no more stories for me and I will just go back to reading your stories. Might not be the best, and it might be short, but, I hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks!**

**M. A. **

**:D**


End file.
